


Where Am I?

by niiary



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, ambiguous - Freeform, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niiary/pseuds/niiary
Summary: Changes are never easy.





	Where Am I?

"Maybe there's nothing- only this moment."

The words slip out of his lips without permission, before he's able to register them, and Craig notices his quiet thought being voiced outloud isn't a good decision due to attentive brown eyes barely blinking to focus on his own silver ones, searching for something, anything; Craig doesn't dare to guess what. It is clear, though, that Kyle doesn't like his words, and an unpleasant shiver runs down Craig's spine, from his brain to his lumbar section, when the redhead's dry voice replies with a stinging, sharp _"Right."_

Craig still doesn't know if he regrets talking, though he controls his face and stops it from twitching so his doubt isn't apparent to Kyle's scrutinizing orbs, which shift its gaze slowly from Craig's forehead to his brow, from his brow to his nose, from his nose to his cheek, from his cheek to his forehead and so on. Hiding it isn't difficult, he's used to it: the Tucker's family trademarked ability- on the contrary, his beloved's disappointment easily slides in and disgraces his pale, round face with a sneer, with a deep frown.

"That's not how it works." Kyle says.

The sentence marks the end of them, yet Craig can't quite comprehend _how_ \- not until his left hand gets hit by a cold, freezing wave when Kyle's right hand abandons it by not holding it anymore, leaving with the warmth of them both.

 _Then how does it?_ Is what Craig doesn't ask- and, oh, he is so, so tempted to do so when he feels a part of his soul breaking off and drifting away with Kyle once the redhead gets up and walks off, going anywhere just to leave this part of the pond's forest, just to leave him, his slim figure disappearing through thick leafy trees, through the fading sound of feet stepping over dry leaves and small fallen branches.

Craig doesn't notice how Kyle's gaze gets blurry, how he winces and how he groans lowly due to sitting up too fast, his brain suffering whiplash and getting just a bit dizzy, a bit breathless; he doesn't notice how Kyle second-guesses before standing up, how shrivelled grass sticks to the back of his wasted emblematic orange winter jacket, how his copper curls still keep his shape even though Craig had pulled at them less than ten minutes before, how his own eyes get filled with bothersome tears and his own breath hitches when Kyle doesn't even spare him a last glance. He just notices how he's left alone, lying on the wet grass while Kyle slides away as sand would escape from his fingers, his own mind almost convincing him that he is imagining whatever the hell has happened in the last few minutes as a paranoid attempt to think that he's able to prevent it; but, no, he isn't stupid, he isn't deluding the reality of it all.

Kyle walks away with Craig's hopes, dreams and expectations, he was certain of it: it was all gone.

_What is there left for me?_

**Author's Note:**

> I finally post something to the South Park AO3 tag! And to the tag of one of my OTPs.  
> I have larger fics planned but wanted to push me out of my comfort zone by writing without planning something short.  
> The song that I used as inspiration is from _Title Fight (Safe in your skin - Where am I)_  
>  Hope you like it! <3


End file.
